Él será una Weasley
by PukitChan
Summary: Todo empezó con Fred. Luego con George. Y entonces hubo una poción. Y de algún modo, Draco llegó al centro de esta situación. /Este fic participa en el reto "Parodia si te atreves" del foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black.


_**Disclaimer:**__Harry Potter, universo y cosas varias, pertenecen a J.K. Rowling. ¿Yo? Yo sólo escribo esto porque era parodia y Harry Potter merece muchas parodias. Sip. Eso. _

_**Este fic participa en el reto "Parodia si te atreves" del foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black.**_

_Dedicado totalmente a __**Diangelous**__, porque fue quien me asignó la parodia y espero de verdad que la disfrute mucho como yo al escribirla. _

**Notas de la historia:** Esta historia no sé si considerarla graciosa. De verdad que no. Es una burla total a muchos clichés y cosas raras. Eh... sí, eso era. ¡Gracias!

* * *

**Él será una Weasley**

Por:

PukitChan

―Debe de estar por aquí…

―No, no, no. Me parece que él la dejó por aquí…

¿Alguna vez han escuchado el dicho _«Dos mentes funcionan mejor que una»_? Bien, es bueno, porque esa frase no sirve para nada en esta historia. Y ya que Fred y George Weasley están a punto de ser expulsados de Hogwarts por la distinguida y querida directora Umbridge, saben que les queda muy poco tiempo para hacer de su nombre una leyenda. Y lo lograran. Porque generalmente, si uno se remite a ellos, se espera diversión y humor ingenioso. Aunque casi nadie sabe que parte de su éxito también radica y depende de _otras fuentes de inspiración_.

―Si serás tonto. ¡Es tan fácil de descubrir! ¡Me siento decepcionado de nuestro ídolo, Fred! ―exclamó el chico, colocando melodramáticamente una mano sobre su pecho.

―George, temo decirte que comparto tus sentimientos ―aseveró seriamente el otro, quitando de su vista un grupo de libros metódicamente acomodados que ocultaban, a su vez, un pequeño cofrecito de madera.

―¡Aquí está! ―gritó uno, siendo callado inmediatamente por las manos del otro. Estaban en la biblioteca, no debían levantar sospechas.

―¡Ten calma! ―susurró, alejando las manos de la boca de su hermano―. ¡Ahora sólo tenemos que sacarlo de ahí!

Ambos miraron a su alrededor. Escondidos en lo más recóndito de la biblioteca, donde sólo llegaban parejas de alumnos cachondos dispuestos a echar un polvo, uno que otro primerizo extraviado y también personas raras como Hermione o Percy, ellos sabían que debían ser cuidadosos. No eran como Harry, maldito fuese el beneficio que traía ser el protagonista de la historia, porque siempre que él se metía en problemas, lo retratos del castillo se quedaban convenientemente ciegos, los fantasmas incapaces de transmitir información y las armaduras quietas.

Por eso eran cuidadosos, porque sabían que ellos eran sólo personajes secundarios que servían de apoyo en una historia y que convenientemente también desaparecerían de ésta cuando ya no fueran de utilidad.

―¿Cuál crees que sea el hechizo que empleó para cerrarlo? ―susurró Fred.

―Probemos con un _Finite_, es el clásico y el que casi todos saben qué significa.

Asintió con la cabeza, mostrando que estaba de acuerdo. Ejecutaron el hechizo al mismo tiempo, por eso de que son gemelos y son tan sincronizados que deben ir juntos hasta al baño. Sin embargo, nada pasó. El cofre seguía misteriosamente cerrado. Probaron con algunas cosas más, desde una contraseña hasta maldiciones que no eran imperdonables pero sí asustaban bastante. Aunque, a pesar de sus esfuerzos, el resultado seguía siendo el mismo: el cofre no se movía en absoluto. Tal vez su ídolo no les había fallado después de todo.

―¿Han probado abrirlo con sus manos? Ya saben, levantar la tapa y…

Los gemelos voltearon con sus varitas en alto, aunque sonrieron de lado cuando descubrieron que era Harry quien había estado mirándolos durante los últimos 3,8 minutos.

―¿Qué haces aquí, Harry? Mejor dicho, ¿desde cuándo nos has estado mirando? ―preguntaron al unísono. Harry se encogió de hombros y observó el cofrecito, notando la peculiar letra que estaba grabada en él.

―La respuesta a cuánto tiempo he estado aquí se acaba de mencionar algunas líneas arriba, pero no se preocupen por eso, ya que sólo soy otro movimiento ilógico pero conveniente para la trama, tal como pasa en las películas. ¡Es decir…! Los vengo a apoyar.

George lanzó una expresión de asombro que pudo parecer real, sino fuera porque Fred hizo una exacta imitación del movimiento.

―¿No eres el protagonista? ¡Ahora sí que estoy defraudado! ―sollozó. Harry rodó los ojos.

―En realidad, también me sorprendí al inicio. Generalmente soy yo el que acaba en líos como los que vienen cuando saquen lo que sea que esté en el cofre. ―Y al decir esto, arrugó la nariz. ―También suelo ser el que termina emparejado en una de esas relaciones extrañas donde soy…

―No des un _spoiler_, Harry ―interrumpió George, muy serio.

―Es cierto, estamos creando una trama de suspenso ―continuó Fred.

―Pero el título ya dice mucho… ―Al ganarse una fría mirada de los gemelos, Harry vaciló―. Está bien, está bien. Sólo vengo a decirles que abran el cofre. Anda, vamos.

Los gemelos se miraron entre sí, sabiendo que ésa era la única opción que les quedaba por seguir y que, ciertamente, no habían pensado, porque la lógica no estaba entre sus cualidades más admiradas. Así que lo hicieron. Abrieron el cofre y éste reveló su mágico contenido. Sonrieron de lado al mirarse entre ellos y un curioso Harry se acercó para ver qué era lo que contenía tan peculiar cofre.

―Oh. ―Fue todo cuanto exclamó.

―Exacto ―respondieron los gemelos, orgullosos.

Porque todos sabían que Fred y George tenían una habilidad innata para hacer sufrir a los demás. Por eso nadie se metía con ellos. Claro que para que eso no sonara tan mal, los gemelos les llamaban bromas.

Y es justamente así, con una sádica broma, por donde comienza nuestra historia.

* * *

**I**

Aquella mañana había comenzado como cualquier otra. Es decir, con él babeando la almohada y despertando antes que sus compañeros de habitación, para que nadie notase que babeaba porque supuestamente, y siguiendo un código de ética no escrito y al parecer inventado por los fans, los Malfoy no babeaban almohadas. A veces Draco se preguntaba si también estaba escrito por ahí que los Malfoy no orinaban, porque realmente tenía ganas de orinar, como cualquier mortal al despertar. En fin, ya sabía que no lo haría.

Se estiró en la cama de la forma más sexy posible, porque era Draco Malfoy y tenía que lucir sexy a cualquier hora del día, aún si durante toda la noche se estuvo rascando la entrepierna porque las sábanas de seda que sus padres habían mandado a traer exclusivamente para él aún le picaban toda la maldita piel, que era más sensible que el orgullo de cualquier Weasley. Y se mencionó deliberadamente a los Weasley, porque son piezas fundamentales en la historia y de algún modo u otro tienen que terminar asociados con Draco.

―He despertado y estoy listo para perseguir a Potter, porque además de los Weasley, es con quien primero pienso al despertar.

A su lado, los mucho menos bellos pero igualmente inútiles Crabbe y Goyle roncaban sonoramente, ignorando por completo la bien estructurada frase que Draco había dicho tan temprano. Y por eso, por estar dormidos, tampoco se dieron cuenta de que el rubio platinado se incorporó de la cama, saliendo de su habitación y de la Sala Común de Slytherin para dirigirse a los baños de prefectos. Porque si tenía ese privilegio, Draco no dudaría en presumirlo.

De ese modo, se encontró caminando en los desiertos pasillos de Hogwarts, porque qué importa si la escuela albergaba a más de 600 estudiantes, ninguno despertaría a la misma hora que Draco. ¡Para nada! Y es que su educación de Sangre Pura le ayudó a madrugar siempre. Como sea, se dirigió al baño de Prefectos, donde desperdició una gran cantidad de agua en llenar una enorme piscina en la que apenas y se bañaría él. Todo sea porque es un Malfoy.

Despacio, cuidadoso de no lastimar su delicada piel, retiró su pijama y al quedar desnudo se adentró en el agua y cerró los ojos, sintiendo todo su cuerpo relajarse. El calor calmaba sus tensos músculos que había conseguido por correr siempre detrás del trío de oro, o dorado, o como sea que fuese la expresión. Oh, sí.

Dejó que al agua lo tranquilizara y quizá por eso no notó las risillas que salían de la nada y mucho menos miró el PEQUEÑO y DISCRETO frasco azul rodeado de luces de neón, que flotaba en una esquina de la enorme habitación. Y es que Fred y George, escondidos en una esquina, susurraron un hechizo y escaparon del lugar en cuanto el frasco se destapó, dejando salir un humo extraño de pálido color. Lentamente el humo se fue esparciendo por la habitación hasta que llegó al olfato de Draco, quien abrió los ojos extrañado. Miró a su alrededor; no había nadie, ni siquiera Potter intentando acosarlo. Se extrañó de inmediato. Algo andaba mal. Muy, muy mal.

Se levantó y analizó su entorno, tomando su varita de quién sabe dónde. Esperó cualquier hechizo, incluso el más absurdo que pudiera haberse inventando, porque todo era posible en Hogwarts. Vamos, si había serpientes atravesando las tuberías, ¿por qué no habría nadie de su club de fans acosándolo? ¿Alguna Mary Sue? Era obvio que tenía que ser así. No obstante, y para su decepción, no había nadie ahí. Echó otro vistazo a su alrededor y cuando se aseguró de que realmente estaba solo junto con el mural de la sirena voyerista que le incomodaba, volvió a sentarse en las orillas de la piscina para seguir con su relajante baño.

Aunque pronto algo cambió. Todo comenzó con un temblor en su cuerpo. Asustado, miró atentamente su mano vibrante. Su cabello comenzó a crecer desmedidamente, volviéndose pronto una cascada rubia y brillante. Sus manos se estilizaron más de lo que ya eran y algo muy raro pasó en su pecho cuando se dio cuenta de que le crecía. ¡Salazar, le estaban creciendo un par de senos! Se los tocó rápidamente para comprobar que de verdad eran suyos y estaban tan suavecitos. ¡Sí, sí lo eran! Un gritó afloró de sus labios que hizo que dejara sus pechos por la paz, porque tuvo que llevarse las manos a la boca. ¡Su voz! ¡Su voz era aguda! Y por alguna razón, el impacto de que su voz fuese así le había impresionado aún más que los senos. Un nuevo estremecimiento le recorrió de pies a cabeza y sintió como algo en su cara cambiaba, para luego temblar ante un dolor que se instaló cerca de su vientre. Ay no, ay no. Rápidamente se puso de pie y salió del agua casi con desesperación. Tragó saliva cuando, al mirar abajo, descubrió que, efectivamente, estaba castrado. Y no le había dolido. ¡Pero igual no tenía polla!

Era una chica. Una chica muy atractiva, como no podía dejar de ser, pero… ¡era una jodida chica! ¿Aún no les quedaba claro? ¡UNA CHICA! Así, con mayúsculas. ¡LO ERA!

Asustado, corrió por el baño sin importarle estar desnudo/da. ¡Necesitaba encontrar la razón que lo había cambiado de sexo! Trató de pensar desesperado. ¿Había bebido algo raro? ¿Poción multijugos? ¿Alguna maldición? ¡¿Lo habían hechizado por ser jodidamente perfecto?!

Y sollozó la frase de Potter: _¿Qué había hecho para merecer esto?_

―Ah… ho… uhm…

Al escuchar la voz una voz ajena, Draco volteó, congelándose al instante. Alguien estaba en la entrada del baño, con los ojos muy abiertos y clavados en él. Alguien particularmente conocido y que estaba sonrojado hasta las malditas orejas. _¿Él?_ Draco casi lloró de la frustración. _¿De entre todas las personas, él?_

―¿Tú…? ―tartamudeó el chico, cerrando bruscamente la entrada―. ¡Tú eres…!

―¡Cállate, Weasley! ―gritó Draco con su tierna voz. ¡Lo había reconocido! ¡Ron Weasley lo había reconocido! Estaba perdido. Y ahora realmente _su padre no tenía que enterarse de esto._

Pero entonces Ron lo señaló, aún con la boca abierta y los dedos temblorosos. Por primera vez, Draco notó que el imbécil de la comadreja lo estaba mirando… er, desnudo, lo que hizo que sintiera la imperiosa necesidad de cubrirse los senos, vamos, unos que Weasley jamás tendría.

―¡Tú eres una chica! ―gritó Ron, cuando finalmente le salieron las palabras tatuadas en su rostro sonrojado.

―¿Qué? ―cuestionó Draco, levantando una ceja.

―¡Eres una chica!

¡Por favor, vamos, cederle la Copa de la Casa a Gryffindor ahora mismo! Seguro que Dumbledore le daría 100 puntos por la deducción tan asombrosamente Ravenclaw.

―¿De verdad piensas usar una de tus frases más comunes e históricas para este encuentro? ―preguntó un malhumorado Draco, que había conseguido una toalla entre la utilería del baño, que dicho sea de paso, estaba más equipado que la Sala de los Menesteres.

―¡Pues es lo que eres! ―gritó un Ron aún sonrojado, pero ya que los senos estaban fuera de su vista, podía hilar frases más o menos coherentes.

―¿Quieres dejar de gritar? Somos los únicos en este baño y tu molesta voz se escucha perfectamente por el eco de la habitación ―dictaminó el frío slytherin, el príncipe de hielo **(N. de la A.: Kyaaa! Lo sé, es adorable! ówó)** aunque en verdad, siendo una chica parecía una linda niña que trataba de hacerse la fuerte.

―En realidad no somos los únicos ―dijo Ron volteando hacia atrás y señalando a Harry―. Está él, supongo que lo conoces, no podemos vivir separados mucho tiempo, excepto el año pasado, pero igual estábamos pendientes el uno del otro como una pareja psicótica y…

―Hola ―saludó Harry, llegando e interrumpiendo la escena, sin evitar notar que Ron, su amigo, su otra mitad, su gemelo perdido, estaba mirando bobamente a la chica rubia cubierta con una toalla.

―¿Cómo te llamas, preciosa? ―preguntó Ron en el momento exacto en el que Harry había abierto la boca para hablar. Se acercó a la rubia, sujetándole las manos―. ¿Por qué no te había visto? ¡¿Eres una chica nueva y perfecta que ha llegado de traslado, justo a mitad de curso y de algún país lejano, generalmente Estados Unidos?!

Draco abrió la boca, con mucha clase, percatándose de que Weasley era más idiota que Vincent y Gregory juntos. ¡No lo había reconocido! ¡Y peor aún, lo estaba tomando de las manos! ¡Oh, mago importante pero sin nombre, lo iba contagiar de alguna enfermedad muggle!

―¡No me toques! ―gritó Draco, empujando a Ron sin mucha fuerza, pero la suficiente para que lo soltara y corriera con lágrimas en los ojos; lágrimas que sólo notó Harry cuando pasó a su lado y salió huyendo del baño. Ambos gryffindor se voltearon a ver. Ron estaba sonriendo ampliamente y tenía esa cara de idiota que tan bien le salía a Rupert Grint y que demostraba lo que era obvio.

―¡Estoy enamorado, compañero! ―dijo el pelirrojo, sujetando los hombros de Harry―. ¡Y la conquistaré! ¡Ella tiene que ser una Weasley!

Harry abrió la boca, comprendiendo el título de la historia, pero una vez más no pudo pronunciar nada porque Ron salió corriendo del baño, gritando que la conquistaría e ignorando monumentalmente el hecho de que no se había bañado desde hacía dos días. Entonces, Harry abrió aún más los ojos, cuando sus superpoderes de deducción acudieron al rescate.

―Pero… ¿ella no es Draco?

Pero nadie le hizo caso, porque no era el protagonista de esta historia y, aún si lo fuera, hubiera resultado exactamente lo mismo.

* * *

**II**

**Hogwarts, Gran Comedor, Mesa de Gryffindor. **

**Y para más señas, lugar donde está sentando el que nos interesa. [Y está en negritas, para que le presenten a la oración mucha más atención]. **

Para todos, era notorio que Ron estaba enamorado. O tal vez excitado. Lo cierto es que lo estaba y nadie podía negarlo. Sólo bastaba voltear a ver su plato de comida, que aún continuaba lleno y en el que había formado un dibujito antropomórfico de la chica de sus sueños a base de salchichas. Para cuando Hermione llegó, cargando el libro de la Historia de Hogwarts, notó el dibujo y frunció el ceño.

―¿Y a él qué le sucede? ―preguntó la castaña a Harry, ya que no importaba cuántas veces hubiera pasado el libro frente al rostro de Ron, él seguía ignorándola.

―Está enamorado ―contestó el moreno, mirándola por encima del plato que se interponía entre ellos.

―¡¿Qué?! ―saltó la castaña de inmediato―. ¡P-pero…! ¡¿De quién?!

―Pues…

―¡Harry, contéstame…!

―¡Espera! Espera... ―murmuró Potter, muy concentrado en la puerta―. Ahí viene.

Y como si hubiera sido invocada ―porque lo fue, según el oportuno guión―, una mujer rubia, vestida con el uniforme femenino y portando la corbata de slytherin apareció en el Gran Comedor, atrayendo todas las miradas y suspiros de los presentes. Ron, entre ellos, por supuesto. La chica tenía su cabello semirecogido en un moño gris y, sonrojada, pretendía ignorar las miradas hasta que se sentó en la mesa de las serpientes a un lado de la más fea, pero igualmente rara, Pansy Parkinson.

―¡Mira Harry, ya llegó! ―gritó Ron, entusiasmado―. ¡Y es de slytherin! Y ahora no importan mis prejuicios y la guerra mortal contra esa casa. ¡Ella tiene que ser mía! ¿Me apoyas compañero? ¿Lo haces?

Harry giró el rostro para ver a la chica-Draco en cuestión. Parecía molesta con esa expresión que mataría a cualquiera y con esa nariz arrugada. Oh, gran diferencia. Después de todo, Draco Malfoy parecía ser alguien con síndrome pre-menstrual permanente que, Potter imaginaba, había aumentado ahora que sí era una mujer.

―Oye, Harry ―susurró Hermione, acercándose al oído de Harry para que sólo él pudiera escucharla―. ¿Ésa chica no se parece a Draco Malfoy?

―Es Draco Malfoy ―confirmó Harry, atacando una salchicha.

―¡¿Qué?! ―saltó Hermione, otra vez, mirando hacia Ron, que sonreía como idiota y agitaba su mano a modo de saludo hacia la rubia―. ¡Debemos decírselo! ¿Y si tomó Amortentia? ¡Además se supone que soy yo la que tengo que engañar a Ron con Draco Malfoy al recordar nuestro breve pero intenso pasado amoroso, no lo contrario!

Harry masticaba su salchicha cuando giró el rostro hacia Hermione.

―¿En serio? Siempre creí que el Drarry era más solicitado que el Dramione cuando se trataba de pasar por el arco del triunfo el canon.

―Lo que no me explico es cómo Ron se enamoró tan rápido de Malfoy―murmuró Hermione, entrecerrando los ojos―. ¡Tiene que ser una poción de amor, Harry!

―Tal vez son los poderes Veela de Malfoy escogiendo a su pareja predestinada ―dijo, lleno de seriedad―. Y ahora que es mujer, ese argumento tiene más lógica que cuando era hombre.

―¡Oh, son tan intensos ustedes! ―exclamó George Weasley, que estaba sentado a un lado, rodeando los hombros de Hermione.

―Lo esperamos de nuestra prefecta, ¡pero de ti, Harry, jamás! ―dijo Fred, imitando la acción de su gemelo, aunque con Potter.

―¿Qué no se dan cuenta….?

―¿…de que Ronnie está…?

―¡…totalmente enamorado! ―dijeron al unísono, señalando a Ron, que en ese momento se ponía de pie, caminando por el Gran Comedor, mostrando orgulloso su insignia de Prefecto, tal cual lo había hecho Percy en sus buenos días.

―¿Y a ustedes no les importa? ¡Es como si Ron fuera gay!

―Bueno, Hermione…

―…técnicamente, Malfoy ahora es una chica…

―…así que, seguimos defendiendo hasta el final del día...

―¡…la masculinidad de nuestro hermanito!

―¡Harry, deja de comer salchichas! ―gritó Hermione, ignorando a los gemelos, porque era la única, además de Molly, capaz de reconocerlos―. ¡Tenemos que hacer algo para demostrar ante los lectores que somos buenos amigos pese a que ocurran una serie de circunstancias convenientes para la autora que nos impidan abrirle los ojos a Ron!

Harry bufó y bajo su tenedor para mirar a su amiga a los ojos. Sonrió.

―Tu lógica es aplastante, Hermione. Vamos.

Y ambos se pusieron de pie en busca de Ron, hasta que un grupo de Hufflepuff se les atravesó en el camino.

* * *

**III**

No es que Draco se sintiera cómodo siendo una chica, pero hasta que encontrara al idiota que le hizo aquella broma de tan mal gusto para obligarlo a revertir aquel desagradable efecto, tenía que aprender a convivir con eso. Era eso o buscar a su conveniente padrino Severus, que lo mimaba y se mostraba dulce como con nadie y sabría encontrar la solución a su problema. Entonces no sería chica por mucho tiempo, además ya tenía a alguien en mira que podría ser el culpable: Ernie Macmillan, ese idiota de Hufflepuff con quien nunca había hablado. ¡Por supuesto! Sólo él, con su falsa apariencia de romántico incorregible e inútil podría ser la mente maestra para…

―Ey, Drake, ¿te traes algo con Weasley?

Draco giró seductoramente su cabello mientras miraba a Pansy, quien había sido la que lo había encontrado caminando por los pasillos en toalla antes de llegar a la sala común de Slytherin. Cabe aclarar que la chica ―más fea que Draco―, había descubierto su identidad en segundos y le había prestado algo de ropa, incluido el sostén que habían tenido que agrandar, sólo para dejar en claro el escultural cuerpo que la rubia poseía y por el que todos estaban babeando.

―¿Yo? ¡Dios, digo, Salazar, Pansy! ¡No! ¡Es la comadreja!

―¿En serio?

―¡Te estoy diciendo la verdad, Pans! ¿Por qué tendría que relacionarme con él?

―Pues ―la morena miró hacia atrás―, porque nos está siguiendo.

Draco se detuvo bruscamente, girando su rostro pasmado para verificar si lo que le decía la chica era cierto. Para su desgracia, así es como estaba sucediendo: Ron, vestido en sus mejores galas ―el traje que le hacía lucir como su tía Tessie―, estaba a pocos metros de distancia, cargando una flor extraña que seguramente se debió robar de algún invernadero y con un pequeño pastelito en su mano libre. Al darse cuenta de que la rubia lo miraba espantada ―él diría más tarde que lo miraba con deseo―, sonrió y agitó la flor.

―¡Ho-Hola! Sólo quiero preguntarte cómo te llamas y…

Draco se cubrió con ambas manos la cara sonrojada mientras sentía a Pansy colgarse en su brazo derecho y reír entre dientes. En serio. ¿Acaso nadie le había hecho darse cuenta de lo obvio?

―¡Largo, Weasley! ¿Acaso no te das cuenta de que yo soy…?

El grupo de Quidditch de Ravenclaw pasó en medio de ellos, interrumpiendo su oración. Ron aprovechó ese pequeño tumulto para llegar, de algún modo, al lado de la rubia y así sujetarla por el brazo, aprovechando que Pansy se había distraído mirando a los jugadores. Y a pesar de que Draco peleó, ciertamente no pudo hacer nada más que dejarse arrastrar por pasillos, corredores y escaleras, llegando a una velocidad impresionante a la Torre de Astronomía, lugar más romántico en el mundo, ideal para follar, y será así hasta el siguiente año porque ahí es donde matarían a Dumbledore, arruinándole la diversión a un montón de calientes adolescentes.

―¡Déjame, Weasley! ¿No te puedes ir con la Sangre Sucia, Pansy o Zabini? ¡Es un clásico lo de Zabini! ―gritó Draco, suplicando que el pelirrojo ése, no cometiera alguna tontería que cambiara su destino como amante de Hermione, Ginny o Harry―. ¡Te digo que estás siendo un idiota y…!

Pero Ron se había dedicado a ignorarla hasta que logró estar a solas con ella. Sin soltarla, se dedicó a mirarla con esa sonrisa y ese brillo en los ojos, además de ese extraño bulto entre sus piernas. Draco se quedó paralizado porque nunca antes nadie lo había mirado de esa manera, como si quisieran lamerle los pies para ver si ahí le daban cosquillas.

―Yo… ―comenzó Ron, lleno de decisión― Aunque no te conozco quiero decirte que encuentro tus ojos hermosos! ¡Son como gris piedra! ¡Tan profundos, misteriosos y acuosos! ¡Me vuelves loco! ¡Y tus labios carnosos y eternamente húmedos son rojo Weasley, eso debe ser una señal de nuestro destino! ¡Tenemos que estar juntos!

De acuerdo, aquello ya empezaba a asustar a Draco. Tenía que ser divertido, porque la comadreja estaba a sus pies y podía obligarlo a hacer cualquier cosa malvada, como picarse la nariz, pero la verdad es que comenzaba a ser tétrico. De verdad, era para salir en un número especial de Corazón de Bruja.

Pero Ron, que esperaba una respuesta, miró fijamente a Draco con sus intensos ojos azules. Oh, de verdad eran muy azules. Y tan profundos como… como la nariz de Voldy, sí, así de profundos. Y sus pecas, Merlín, ¿también tendría en el trasero pecas? ¿Y el vello en partes más íntimas… también sería pelirrojo? Draco se reprendió a sí mismo de sus pensamientos tan inadecuados, a pesar de que aún no se había establecido el rating para la trama.

―No… no creo que sea lo adecuado, Weasley ―murmuró Draco, mirando hacia un lado, suplicando que aquel calor en sus mejillas no fuese un rubor.

―¡¿Por qué?! ―preguntó teatralmente Ron―. ¡No importa si tú eres una Slytherin y yo un Gryffindor! ¡Lucharemos contra todo y seremos la mejor OTP!

Draco lo volteó a ver y levantó la ceja. Porque si no levantaba la ceja, no sería él/ella.

―No, en serio Weasley ―dijo la rubia, contando con los dedos de sus manos―. Me caes mal y aunque cumplimos los estereotipos básicos de cualquier pareja sexual, al parecer somos demasiado idiotas para estar juntos. No nos merecemos el uno al otro. Pero tenemos que pasar por un intenso período de tensión sexual como el de ahora, aunque seguiré creyendo que eres un pobretón que no tiene nada que ofrecerme. Y tú dirás que me ofrecerás tu corazón y el cálido amor de una familia pobretona pero hogareña que me aceptará porque soy muy sexy y rico, y no porque les interese tu felicidad.

―Ey, ¿cómo que nada para ofrecerte? Al parecer soy el de menos cerebro pero el mayor dotado físicamente. Ya sabes, toda una máquina sexual a mis casi quince años. Puedo ofrecerte el sexo desenfrenado que nunca antes has probado por ser Sangre Pura, para comprobar si la leyenda de que los Gryffindor son apasionados en la cama es cierta.

―Creí que no sabías nada de mí.

―Y no lo sé, pero eres una Slytherin y tienes clichés que cumplir.

―Cierto.

Ambos quedaron callados en un cómodo silencio. Se miraron a los ojos durante un largo rato en el que se analizaron, porque esa técnica para llenar el tiempo muerto la habían aprendido en Crepúsculo. Sonrieron. Bueno, en realidad fue Ron el que sonrió porque Draco torció su boca para intentar tocarse una muela con la lengua. Y Ron estaba por acercarse y tocar su sedosa piel que le recordaba a la de un esponjoso hurón, cuando el fénix de Dumbledore se atravesó en medio de ellos, impidiendo el acercamiento. Draco, aliviado porque no creía lo que estaba a punto de hacer, jadeó y salió corriendo de la Torre de Astronomía, tropezándose con los escalones y cayendo de cara al suelo. Estaba abrumado.

¡Su padre lo iba a matar! ¡Había querido acercarse al Weasley para limpiarle la maldita mancha de comida que le había quedado del desayuno! ¡Era el fin del mundo!

* * *

**IV**

―¿Dónde estamos, Harry? ―preguntó una temblorosa Hermione, sujetada del brazo de amigo, su hermano, pero que tenía unos impresionantes músculos gracias al Quidditch.

―A saber, se supone que estábamos siguiendo a Ron para decirle que era Draco de quien estaba enamorado.

―¿Y no trajiste tu capa o el mapa? ¡Harry, sabes que no puedes salir sin eso!

―Ya, Mione, quizá deberíamos aprovechar este momento para confesar nuestro amor secreto antes de que decidamos seguir la línea del canon.

Hermione lo miró, como lo había estado haciendo durante los últimos cinco años. Para ella, él seguía teniendo los ojos verdes más bonitos jamás vistos nunca. Verde mugre, o verde moco. Y para Harry, ella seguía teniendo el más feo cabello de arbusto que le hacía competencia a su sexy y oscuro nido de pájaros. Seguro que si tenían un hijo, el chicuelo heredaría un cabello que sería el sueño húmedo de la gravedad. Vaya que sí.

―De acuerdo ―susurró Hermione, sonrojada. ―A mi me gusta él… porque es largo, grueso y está lleno de detalles. Y cuando lo huelo, Merlín, Harry, cuando lo huelo… no puedo evitarlo… ¡Me vuelve loca el libro de la Historia de Hogwarts!

―Lo sabía, no puedes mentirme ―dijo Harry, sonriendo―. Yo… no puedo más, Herm… la verdad es que todo este tiempo… no sabes… en realidad… ¡Vincent Crabble es realmente interesante!

Mas antes de que Hermione pudiera decir algo al respecto, una chica rubia y ojos grises apareció corriendo y al verlos, se detuvo frente a ellos, sonrojándose totalmente. Lo último que quería era deberles algo a esos dos, pero estaba desesperado.

―¡Ustedes! ―Los señaló la rubia―. ¡Estoy segura de que saben que soy Draco Malfoy!

―Por supuesto ―dijo Harry―. ¿Quién no lo notaría?

―¡El imbécil de su amigo! ¡La comadreja!

―¡Oye, Malfoy no le digas así a Ron! ¿Quieres que te golpee otra vez? ―murmuró Hermione.

―¡Tenía que decirle así, sino no sería una buena imagen para mi personaje! En fin, ¡sólo díganle que me deje en paz! ¡Es asqueroso!

Harry lo miró, mordiendo una manzana verde. Si Ron y Draco era la próxima pareja, tal vez él podría ser el nuevo Harpple o algo así.

―¿Te ha declarado su amor? ―preguntó una impactada Hermione―. ¡Y a mí me hará esperar casi siete años! ¡El muy maldito!

―¡Deja en paz mi manzana, Potter! ¡Vete con tu jodida camiseta que no te quitarás en cuatro películas!

―¿Estás celoso, Draco? ―preguntó Harry, sacando su vena slytherin.

―¡Ya basta! ―interrumpió Hermione―. ¡Volvamos a la trama! ¡Tenemos que detener a Ron!

―En realidad ―dijo Harry, mirando a ambos―. El efecto pasará en unas cuantas horas, así que imagino que cuando Ron deje de verte como chica, todo acabará.

―¿Cómo sabes todo eso, Harry?

―Es que fueron Fred y George quienes transformaron a Draco.

―¿Qué? ―gritaron Hermione y Draco. Harry lo miró.

―¿No era obvio?

―¿De dónde sacaron ellos un hechizo tan fuerte para hacer algo así? ―se preguntó en voz alta Hermione.

―No de su mente ―dijo Harry, riendo―. En realidad, tienen una muy interesante fuente de información.

―¿Quién? ― cuestionó Draco. Pero Harry ignoró la pregunta.

―Entonces, ¿te escondemos de Ron, Malfoy? ¿Dónde nunca iría?

―¿A la biblioteca?

* * *

**V**

Las ventajas del amor es que, no importa cuán estúpido parezcas, la gente comprenderá por qué razón haces lo que haces, y hasta le parecerá tierna la acción. Y por eso Ron estaba inmune a las críticas de la gente y hasta encontró ayuda donde menos creyó recibirla. Fue así como alguien le dijo que la hermosa chica rubia estaba cerca del lago, jugando con el Calamar Gigante. Una vez ahí, alguien más le comentó que estaba en uno de los invernaderos esperándole. Tampoco la encontró, pero eso sólo aumentó el emocionado latir de Ron. Se estaba haciendo la difícil, dejando rastros de ella que lo guiarían a su verdadero amor. Por eso Ron en clases se la pasó suspirando y asqueando a los profesores. Incluso Umbridge le dio 20 puntos a Gryffindor por pensar en tonterías adolescentes y no en la batalla política y social de la que tanto se quejaban Crabbe y Goyle.

Se dejó arrastrar por sus amigos al entrenamiento del Ejercito de Dumbledore, y casi creyó que su patronus sería la hermosa rubia de no ser porque el patronus tiene forma de animal y imaginarse a la rubia en cuatro, no era difícil, pero sí muy raro. ¡Oh, qué hermoso era el amor, de verdad qué cosa tan esplendorosa como la sonrisa de Lockhart! Tal vez debería pedirle consejos a Ginny sobre cómo hacer poseía, porque el libro que su hermana había publicado sobre Harry Potter y sus dedos largos y huesudos, era de los más vendidos en Hogwarts. Seguro que con su ayuda, la conquistaría.

Porque Ron caminaba por las nubes, volaba sobre las mejores escobas, se perfumaba y buscaba a la fascinante rubia de sus sueños, la futura señora Weasley, que le daría siete niños pelirrojos y dos niñas rubias. Harían un equipo de Quidditch con sus crías y ella lo engañaría en su cuarenta aniversario con Luna, aunque la perdonaría porque para él era bien caliente ver a dos chicas rubias en su misma cama. Sus hijos tendrían nombres súper geniales como Molly Hermione Weasley o Ron Harry Weasley… ah, no, el de los nombres feos era su amigo, no él. Escogerían nombres simples como Rose, que sonaría bonito hasta que algún fan loco comenzara a llamarla Rosebud.

Suspiró. Sí, era un futuro muy bonito.

Y estaba caminando, buscando compartir sus planes con su exuberante y muy escurridiza rubia, cuando la encontró escondida en la biblioteca. Ella palideció. ¿Qué hacía Ron en la biblioteca? A decir verdad, caminó sin rumbo hasta que sus pasos amorosos lo llevaron directo hacia ella. O era otro giro intencionado de la jodida autora, porque se le estaban acabando las palabras y había un límite claro. Como sea. Estaban en la biblioteca, en un pasillo donde no podrían ser interrumpidos. Se miraban fija, intensa, apasionada y demás palabras que terminara en –mente. Al tenerla acorralada, sabía que esta vez, ella no podría escapar, así que caminó directamente hacia la chica, quien se encogió en la pared y comenzó a temblar, asustada.

―Tranquila ―murmuró Ron, siendo todo un caballero―. No pasará nada… sólo quiero que sepas que tendremos un equipo de Quidditch.

―¡Oye, Weasley, escúchame, demonios! ¡Yo soy… mghmdramghm!

Pero la oración nunca llegó a completarse. Ron decidió que pasar directo a la acción era el mejor plan que había tenido hasta ese momento. ¡Eso era! ¡Debía dejar atrás las sutilezas, debía conquistarla con lo que tenía! Así que se acercó, tomó el rostro de la chica rubia y comenzó a besarla con desesperación, hundiendo su lengua para que le diera permiso de acceder a su interior y lamerla, y succionarla, y tocar toda su garganta, sus dientes, sus muelas, vamos, hasta la maldita campanilla de su garganta de ser necesario. Un beso, así, bien plantado. Apasionado y duro, porque así debería gustarle.

―¡Ron… no!

Pero ni el grito de Hermione y la expresión de sorpresa de Harry le impidieron continuar con el beso profundo. Sus amigos, llegando oportunamente para ver lo más importante, fueron los que sí notaron el brillo que se formó alrededor de ellos. ¿Amor verdadero? ¿Tal vez su magia se estaba reconociendo como una sola? ¿Los poderes de veela de Draco? ¡Qué va! En realidad era justamente el momento en el que el efecto del humo de Fred y George estaba desvaneciéndose. Todo comenzó a ser más claro. Los senos desaparecieron y reapareció en cambio la entrepierna. No es como si la constitución de Draco cambiara mucho, después de todo, estaba descrito como un niño bien frágil, algo afeminado. Sin embargo, ahora que volvía a ser hombre, tenía más fuerza para empujar al Weasley, que no había notado nada extraño hasta que pegó su cuerpo al de la rubia, y pensó que la varita de la chica era demasiado gruesa.

―¡Aléjate!

Y la voz en realidad sí sonaba masculina y el cuerpo también parecía eso. Y Harry se desmayó, sangrando, porque estaba viendo a Draco vestido como colegiala y ese había sido su último sueño premonitorio y que le había servido para darse pajas. Pero todos ignoraron el cuerpo desmayado de Harry, porque Ron se volvió pálido cuando descubrió que no era una chica la que besaba, sino que era un chico, y aquello que había pensado que era su varita, de verdad era una _varita_. (Y en cursiva, porque la cursiva incita al doble sentido).

―¡¿Malfoy?! ―gritó Ron, traumado y retrocediendo tres pasos―. ¡¿Qué demonios le hiciste a _mi chica_?!

―Eh, Ron ―dijo Hermione, saltando a Harry para sujetar al pelirrojo―. Draco es _tu chica_.

―Ahora tengo babas de Weasley, qué asqueroso ―murmuró Draco, limpiándose la boca―. ¡Voy a necesitar un hechizo de limpieza después de esto!

―¿Besé a Malfoy? ―gimió Ron, cubriéndose la boca.

―¡Sí, Ron, lo hiciste!

El pelirrojo paseó su asustada mirada de Hermione a Harry desmayado, terminando con Draco de colegiala.

―Eh, compañero, besas muy bien.

―¡RON!

―¡Es la verdad, Hermione!

―Obviamente lo es, Granger.

―¿Puedo probar? ―preguntó entonces la chica.

―¡HERMIONE!

―¡Es curiosidad, Ron!

―Lo siento, pero mis besos están reservados a mi verdadero amor; Astoria.

―¿Y ésa quién es?

―Una chica desconocida que aparecerá hasta el final de los últimos libros y con quien terminaré casado.

―Ah…

―¿No tu verdadero amor era la manzana?

Harry despertó, decidiendo que necesitaba una cámara para inmortalizar el momento.

―¿No era yo tu verdadero amor, Malfoy? ―preguntó desde el suelo.

Draco rodó los ojos, intentando bajarse la falda, porque ésta le quedaba tan chica, que casi se le veían las bolas.

―Depende, Potter, todo depende.

―¿De qué?

―De los fans, y a quien decidan matar para juntarme con su personaje favorito. A veces me siento más puta de Ginny Weasley porque tener tres parejas aquí es signo de prostitución o algo así. Y pues como yo soy tan irresistible…

―Esperen, esperen, esperen ―interrumpió Hermione―. ¡Aquí es donde todos quedamos traumados y Ron sale corriendo a vomitar por besar a Malfoy!

―¡Cierto, hurón! ―gritó Ron, sonrojado―. ¡Me echaste una maldición! ¡Esta nunca te la voy a perdonar! ¡No haremos ese trío con Mione cuando los descubra en mi cama cuando me estén engañando! ¡Harry, Hermione vámonos! Y te advierto una cosa, Malfoy, si le dices algo a alguien… ¡Les diré que besaste a Voldemort!

―¡Puagh, Weasley! ¡Pero eso es asqueroso! ¡Yo jamás haría algo así! ¡Además, si tú dices algo, yo diré de la relación incestuosa que mantienes con todos tus hermanos!

―¡Callate! ―gritó, sin negar nada en absoluto―. ¡Entonces propongo que de aquí no saldrá ninguna palabra de lo sucedido!

Draco entrecerró los ojos. Ron también. Se amenazaron. Hermione leyó algo. Harry se puso de pie y los miró mientras el trío se alejaba desconfiado. Pero entonces Ron volteó y le sonrió discretamente a Draco.

―¿Alguien quiere saber cómo Fred y George lo lograron?

―¡NO!

* * *

**VI**

―¿Lo hicieron? ―preguntó una voz a través de la chimenea.

Fred y George se miraron cómplices y sonrieron.

―Mamá, ya te habíamos dicho…

―…que Ron bateaba de ambos lados.

―No era necesario que lo comprobaras.

Molly Weasley miró su diario personal en las manos de sus hijos. Su querido y viejo diario, el que había estado guardando todos esos años con recelo, el que había dejado escondido en la biblioteca de Hogwarts hacía tanto tiempo. Oh, y la pócima, qué linda pócima para cambiar de sexo a alguien, porque aún recordaba que así había convencido a Arthur de ser suyo. _Jem. Es que ese lío que traía con Lucius Malfoy no era normal. _

―Bueno, chicos ―replicó ella, sonriendo―. Una madre siempre tiene que saber.

Porque de algún lado, los gemelos sacaron su ingenio e imaginación. Sólo que pocos sabían que la tierna Molly Weasley era su fuente de inspiración.

* * *

**FIN**

**A menos que un día **―Merlín no lo quiera―, **la autora ****decida hacer una continuación.**

* * *

_**Autora al habla:**_

Eh... ¿Golpes? ¿Jitomatazos? ¿Maldiciones imperdonables? ¡Todo a un cómodo Review de distancia! XD

Sé que es todo es absurdo, pero espero que no les haya aburrido. **Diangelous** me pidió:_ "...tienes que escribir sobre que los Weasley, a modo de broma le dan una poción a Draco para que sea del sexo feminino por 24 horas ¡Lo divertido va a que Ron al ver a "Drakie" se enamora y trata de conquistarla!"_

¡De verdad que traté de hacer mi mejor esfuerzo, ya que es la primera vez que hago una parodia tal cual! XD Muchas gracias por leer y si hay algún fallo por ahí, muchas gracias por avisarme. ¡Un beso grandote y suerte a todos en el reto! ¡Saludos! :D


End file.
